Michael Soares
Michael "Ghillie" Soares Michael stands at 5' 11" and typically is generally seen wearing his combat outfit. They're a nice person to meet but never really starts a conversation, you'd have to talk to him first unless of course conducting business. In addition to this, he is always cautious. Michael may be an odd guy but they're a great person to have as a friend, he will help and protect you in any way possible. Backstory Michael's father Jonathan originally owned the Soares security corps. Michael was raised generally normal as child with his family happily. But at a young age he found quite an interest in the art of using and manipulating their bodies Aura after witnessing his father use it for simple everyday tasks. His father of course, wished for them to take over the company as they were the oldest of three sons, but also wanted to ensure the safety of their children and from their young ages had taught them what it would take to works in the S.S.C. A great bonding experience these years were and as the 3 brothers grew older Jonathan began teaching them more and more, eventually getting onto marksmanship and combat skills. Michael himself had during these times taken their interest in aura to a more combative perspective and aspired to be the best they could be. During their schooling years, Michael found they had an innate interest and proficiency in technology and engineering and focused on such subjects academically. So as Michael aged and got older, they began focusing on their strong suits he had learned they had from a younger age. Aura, Marksmanship, technology engineering, martial arts, and stealth were what they knew best from their years in school and training with their father and brothers. So by the age of 18, Michael had found themselves out of school and went on towards college to focus on their engineering and cyber skills. For 4 years he honed those skills while continuing to train with their father often. Then at the age of 22, he left college and opted to work for their father at the Soares security corps along with his brother Donovan. Michael found themselves working as a technician who repaired armor, worked computers and programmed droids, and as a hacker. He worked in this position for quite some time, 3 years, and didn't mind in the slightest. During these years though, he had become acclimated to combat. Both drills and the real deal were something he would deal with quite often actually. He had been on many ships that were attacked by pirates and bandits and fought for himself along with their allies. Then at the age of 26, their father was working as head security on a large cargo and it was captured and overrun by bandits. He died fighting along with the other Soares personnel onboard the ship. With Michael, their brothers and their mother grieving from the loss, they held the funeral a week later. In Jonathan's will it was stated that in case of their early demise, that the company be handed over to Michael. So from that year on, Michael was the new leader of the Soares Security Corps. Physical and mental description Michael stands at 5' 11" generally and when they are in their armor they stand at 6' 1". Their years of physical training and testing has left them with a fit and well toned body, particular from their skills in aura manipulation as well. Michael has light blonde hair coupled with faint blue eyes and a tattoo on their back of their personal motto. "The job is never done until you make it out alive." Their voice is of a less than average deeper pitch that generally gets distorted from the audio outputs on their helmet. When it comes to their personality, Michael is typically soft spoken person but they have no qualms in getting loud when they need to. They generally enjoy keeping to themselves but don't have any issues of you strike a conversation with them, unless of course they are conducting business. Then they are talkative, mainly because they have to though. But if you get to know them over time, he'll become more apt to strike conversations with you and others when by your side. He's a respectful man, but can be aggressive if they sense any ill feelings towards him. Sexuality wise, Michael is a heterosexual with a preference towards women with more smaller busts and curved hips. On the personality note he enjoys a woman who can be sassy but also sweet and kind, not afraid to show her dominance while at the same being submissive. Skills: * They are an expert hand to hand or melee combatant * He is no rookie when it comes to operating under circumstances that require him to be subtle and stealthy. They are easily able to get in. finish what needs to be done, and get out with no traces. * They are highly knowledgeable in engineering and cyber warfare * Expert marksmanship, they are able to account for all factors that could influence a bullets flight, they have quick reflexes and keen hand eye coordination that allows for them to make shots that others would find difficult. * Weapons expert * Highly experienced auric, Michael has been using aura based magic since a very young age and has built up a large aura pool and advanced proficiency in many aura based skills. * Pilot- He's taken it upon themselves for the last 5 years to becoming an adept ship pilot as well. That includes fighters. Category:Characters